Lightning Reed
Lightning Reed is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Lightning Reeds fire lightning at the closest zombie or tombstone within three lanes of where it is planted similar to the Threepeater. The lightning will also arc to another zombie or tombstone if close enough. A direct hit of lightning does 0.5 normal damage shots and splash damage does 0.25 normal damage shots. Players can unlock Lightning Reed in the Chinese version once they have successfully obtained its 10 puzzle pieces. Plant Food Upgrade The Lightning Reed's Plant Food upgrade is that it will generate a small storm cloud that chases zombies, dealing massive damage and will then move onto another target after the zombie is defeated and do the same. The cloud dures a limited time. Suburban Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Lightning Reeds shoot lightning at nearest zombie up to one lane away. The bolt will then arc and hit other zombies. Range: can even hit targets one lane above or below Special: chain attacks to multiple targets This may come as a shock, but Lightning Reed has a serious passion for ham radio. His call sign is El3ctric H1ccup. You can tune in every Tuesday to hear him read the classics to elderly plants. This week: Seeds and Sensibility. Strategies The Lightning Reed is the best weapon against Zombie Chickens, as they can destroy multiple chickens within 1 strike. Without the lightning Reed, Zombie Chickens will wreck entire lanes quickly within seconds. The Lightning Reed will lower the difficulty of dealing with them drastically. Spikeweeds are effective too, as any chickens will die walking on top of it; in some levels Chicken Wrangler Zombies will come quite early on, and it will be troublesome setting them up as the player must set them in the top, bottom and middle row in order to make the plan work. On the other hand, if a Chicken Wrangler Zombie steps on the Spikeweeds with its bailing wire on, some chickens might slip through. The Lightning Reed has less of these problems, as two of them on top and on the bottom of the Chicken Wrangler Zombie's lane can kill it and all its chickens without much hassle. However, its attacking power is weak, and no matter how many there are, they cannot reliably take down anything with more health than a Conehead Zombie without the help of other offensive plants, and thus, should not be used alone. It is useful against the Zombie Parrot and the Swashbuckler Zombie due to its fast attacks. In order to take the Zombie Parrot down using this plant, it is recommended to slow it down first or it will either abduct any of your Lightning Reeds or any other supporting plants. Gallery PvZ2_Lightning_Reed.jpg|Lightning Reed's artwork PvZ2_Plants_Lightning_Reed.png|HD Lightning Reed Lightning Reed Costume2.png|Lightning Reed's costume Lidgtlar.png|HD Lightning Reed's costume Map_Lightning_Reed.jpg|Lightning Reed on the old map LightningReedSeedPacket.png|Lightning Reed Seed packet 1386013_662781907089712_1337508527_n.jpg|Imitater Lightning Reed Lightning Reed Boost Seed Packet.png|Lightning Reed's boost packet Lightingcard.jpg|Lightning Reed's Challenge Zone card 185px-PVZIAT_screenshot3.jpg|Lightning Reed in action Lightinglihgt.png|Lightning Reeds attacking Lighting_storm.png|Lightning Reed's Plant Food upgrade New-Plant-Lightning-Reed.jpg|The player got the Lightning Reed (prototype screenshot) BLAHBLAHBLAH.jpeg|Lightning Reed Toy Gallery of zapped zombies Zap Zombie.png|A zapped Zombie Zap Seagull.png|A zapped Seagull Zombie Zap Seagull2.png|A zapped Seagull Zapped Gar.png|A zapped Gargantuar Pirate Zap Chic.png|A zapped Zombie Chicken Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Zap Imp.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Rider Trivia *El3ctric H1ccup is an improper call sign for ham radio operators. A real one resembles something such as "K7PKRL." **It is also leetspeak (1337) for "Electric Hiccup." *It is one of only two plants that can be eaten by zombies when fed by a Plant Food. **Because the invulnerability effect by Plant Food lasts 0.5 seconds. **The other is the Spring Bean. *It is really useful against Zombie Chickens although it needs to hit 19 times at a normal zombie to kill it, so it's better to pick it only when there are Chicken Wrangler Zombies. **This shows that its damage isn't actually normal, even though that's what it says in the Almanac. *Its attack is similar to Power Zap, a Power Up. *If it zaps the body of a zombie that has already lost its head, its head comes back for the animation. *If it zaps any kind of Gargantuar, players will see that the Gargantuar has a skeleton of a dinosaur rather than the rib bones. *When a Zombie Bull is zapped, instead of a skeleton, like all other zombies, it reveals the mechanical parts used to make up the Zombie Bull. **If the Zombie Bull Rider is not yet thrown and is zapped, the Zombie Bull Rider will vanish. *If the Lightning Reed's storm cloud goes after a swinging Swashbuckler Zombie, it will zap its landing spot. *A lightning does slightly more than half the damage of a pea. *The Lightning Reed is the weakest plant of all plants in [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|every Plants vs. Zombies]] game, dealing 10/19 of a normal damage shot per direct hit and 5/19 per splash damage. **Ironically, it is the plant with most accuracy. *Approximately 10 or more Lightning Reeds can cause massive damage when they work together because Lightning Reed has the power to cause chain reaction. *For some reason, when a Lightning Reed electrifies a Gargantuar that has already lost its Imp, it will disintegrate with the Imp still with it. *If a Lightning Reed electrifies an Imp that was launched from an Imp Cannon over water, the Imp will just disappear. *When Lightning Reed attacks, a little bit of R2-D2 (character from Star Wars) sounds can be heard. *So far, Lightning Reed is the only plant that attacks with electricity. *Lightning Reed is actually a pun for Lightning Rod. *If a zombie's head gets decapitated, then gets killed by a Lightning Reed, it will look like it still has its head. **This because there isn't any animation of a headless, zapped zombie. *It's green aura effect is similar to a Plant Food zombie's effect. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Multi-directional plants